


There's Magic In You

by creampuff1698



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BB-8 and Chewy are cats, Ben is pissed with his house, Everyone else is more than happy, F/F, Han is Head of Gryffindor, Hogwarts AU, Leia is Head of Ravenclaw, M/M, Phasma is Head of Slytherin, thats all you need to know really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff1698/pseuds/creampuff1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is starting Hogwarts, along with Rey, Finn, Poe, Hux and Jessika Pava<br/>Be prepared for Quidditch Pilots, Defence Against the Dark Side, family drama, as well as fluffy shippy stuff, castle adventures and many duels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Magic In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greatleadermaxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatleadermaxie/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students get sorted into their houses and try to make some new friends.

Ben Solo stood alongside his new classmates at the front of the great hall. Professor Organa stood patiently at the front waiting for the excited chatter to die down. The hall soon fell silent and everyone's eyes fell onto the first student under the sorting hat. A boy named Poe Dameron, he was now a Gryffindor. Ben’s father, Professor Solo, was the head of Gryffindor house. Which is why Ben did NOT want to be a Gryffindor. A few more students went up, and then it was Ben’s turn. He sat down on the stool and looked out at the rest of the school. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The sorting hat shouted for the great hall to hear. The Hufflepuffs cheered and Ben’s face fell. A Hufflepuff, how was he a Hufflepuff, he was not a Hufflepuff this was outrageous. He begrudgingly got to his feet and made his way to his new house.

He felt a slap on his back and looked round to see a boy beaming at him,

“I’m Finn, nice to meet you, I’m in Hufflepuff too!”

“Fantastic” Ben replied flatly.

\-----------

Rey nervously watched as all the other students were sorted, she was last, everyone already had their place, and she didn’t. She was about to find out where she belonged, which was a first, she’d never belonged anywhere before, not really.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Rey’s new house got up and cheered as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. With the ceremony finished, Rey now had time to become acquainted with her new classmates.

“Poe Dameron” the boy sat opposite held out his hand. Rey shook it and smiled.

“I’m Rey” 

“You know our head of house, Professor Solo, teaches Quidditch, do you like Quidditch Rey?” Poe questioned.

“I can play”

“Great!” Poe then jumped up and went to speak to a girl a few places down. They both looked at Rey then back at each other then back at Rey. She was confused, Poe and the girl returned to Poe’s place across from Rey.

“Rey this is Jess Pava, I used to practice Quidditch with her before we came to Hogwarts.” He turned to Jessika, she nodded and leaned over the table towards Rey.

“I heard you can play, you'll have to come with me and Poe to tryouts at the end of the week.”

“I don't know if I'm good enough for tryouts.”

“Come on, you won't know unless you try!”

“I guess you're right”

\-----------

Ben was sat grumbling at the Hufflepuff table, Finn had wandered off to go be cheerful with other people. Ben eyes drifted towards the Slytherins, that's where he should be, not in Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw because he'd have to endure his mum and dad, and certainly not in Hufflepuff. A ginger Slytherin caught his gaze and sneered.

The prefects called the first years to be taken to their common rooms. Ben closed his eyes, and sighed.

Across the room the Gryffindors were already up and leaving. Jessika grabbed onto Rey's sleeve and pulled her to the front of the group, closely followed by Poe.

Ben followed his house out of the hall and past the Slytherins, he scanned the crowd. Before he'd finished looking around he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

“I saw you looking our way, you know it's not nice to stare Hufflepuff, what's your deal?” Ben turned to see the ginger Slytherin from the table.

“I don't need to speak to you.” Ben frowned and the boy smirked.

“The names Hux, you don't seem as useless as the others in your house, maybe we could even be friends, don't lose your house Hufflepuff.” With that Hux turned to join the waiting Slytherin first years. Ben was puzzled but not disappointed, maybe this way he wouldn't have to endure any of his own house outside of sleeping hours.

\-----------

“Stella bellorum” The head boy spoke clearly, the painting on the wall opened inwards, and he stepped through. Excitable chattering was exchanged between the first years and gasps echoed through the small corridor to the Gryffindor common room as the newest students entered.

“All your belongings will have already been brought up, I’m sure you’ll find them just fine.” Rey found herself being pulled along, up the stairs and into the girls dorm.

“We had to get here quickly or we wouldn't be able to choose our bunks.” The voice belonged to Jessika. In the dorm there were four beds, one for each of the four girls in their year. Jessika was testing them by punching the mattresses and Rey looked on amused at the sight.

“I’ll have this one, you take that one, they’re easily the better two.” Jess climbed up onto the one furthest from the door and pointed to the one next to it for Rey. Two voices came from outside the door, Rey turned and smiled as the other girls came in. She wasn't used to sharing her sleeping quarters with this many people. She was excited, she would never get lonely, she’d always have someone to talk to. It was going to be wonderful.

\-----------

“I want this one!” Finn jumped into the bunk right in the middle of the Hufflepuff boys dormitory. Three of the other four already had occupants so since Ben was the last in, he had to take the remaining one closest to the door.

“This is going to be great!” Finn chirped from somewhere beneath his duvet.

“Yeah. So great.” Ben rolled his eyes. So great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to do longer chapters as I get into it, I have a couple more planned already, not sure quite where it will head, but hopefully you enjoyed it!  
> Any Feedback would be more than welcome!


End file.
